Compilation of Drabbles: Death Note
by BetterWithEachStory
Summary: Drabbles concerning my girls Yoki Kai and Crystal Momochio, Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and the illustrator Takeshi Obata, Yoki and Crystal belong to me.
1. Just One Kiss

"So..remind me again how this is suppose to work?" _And how the hell you keep on getting us to play these childish_ _games?_

Keeping the last part to herself, she stared evenly at Yoki who beamed with absolute excitement. "It's easy, you pick an item out of this hat right here.." She wiggled the hat in her hands, mixing up what sounded like paper just a bit more. "A name is written on it, you take that person into the closet and spend seven minutes in the closet with them. The objective of the game is to kiss at least once."

The emphasis on the last part made her cautious on to what exactly Yoki was planning, but she eventually sighed and reached into the hat. After searching for a moment, she pulled out a small scrap of paper and read the name on it. Satoshi Kai? Hm, that was..that one who was the brother to Natsumi.

Standing up, she passed by L, noting of the defeated pout from Yoki; and headed to Satoshi, dropping the paper in his lap while nodding toward the door. He blinked at her, then offered a small grin and nod, "Alright, ladies first." Scratching her cheek, she sighed and headed toward the door, Yoki had opened it and waited for the two of them, her pout still there.

"Alright, seven minutes, no funny business you two!" A glare sent to Satoshi caused both to raise a brow. So it was as she expected, Yoki was hoping that she'd draw L's alias and kiss him instead. Guess that backfired pretty badly, though she didn't feel bad in the least. Yoki was forcing her out of her comfort zone..so it was only right, correct?

As the door shut and the light was flipped on, Crystal leaned against the back wall to study the man closely. While he was quite the flirt, she could tell that there was no true attachment to anyone other than his sister. At least he had that much, she couldn't say the same..at least consciously.

"I'm told the objective is to kiss at least once.." He looked over to her, surprise flickered for but a moment, "Hm, I completely expected us to stand here for the next seven minutes, honestly." Was she really that quiet? That wasn't really a bad thing though..throwing the thought away, she exhaled softly. "While that would be much more beneficial, I much rather get this over with." He scanned her carefully, attempting to see for any sign of discomfort; while there was plenty it seemed that he wasn't the actual cause to the issue. So with a nod and small grin, he stepped in front of her and leaned down, laying a small and sweet peck to her lips.

Controlling her reaction quite well, she looked up to peer at him curiously with those striking hues; seems the color intrigued him, as he didn't back away for a moment. Both returning to their previous positions against the wall, tension hung a bit heavy. She chose to ignore it, instead playing with her lower lip subconsciously before eventually trailing off with softly spoken thoughts on random facts. Eventually he pitched in and the two got into a rather interesting conversation. The door opened to reveal them lightly debating on the effectiveness of certain weaponry, and out of the occurrane, Crystal seemed to gain a new friend.


	2. Busted

Really, the only reason as to why she wanted this damn thing was because it calmed her down from those nasty panic attacks. Sneaking into the psychologists' room, a young Crystal scanned the room carefully, then the said man as he slept peacefully. With careful steps did she draw closer, eventually finding the item in question, the white bunny sat on the nightstand next to his bed. She narrowed her eyes while glancing to Taro once more, of course he'd make it easy to wake him up if it was taken.

Now standing in front of the night stand, she moved quietly and quickly, pulling the items off the bunny and silently lying them down. When the bunny was freed, acting as if she'd set off a bomb if moved incorrectly, lifted the bunny up and into her arms. With the item retrieved, she began making her way out the door, accidently nudging a book as it slapped against the ground. Wincing with a mental curse, she remained unmoved for several moments..well at least until Taro's voice spoke out.

"You're getting better, but not quite there yet, Crystal-san."

Shit, busted.


	3. Haunting You

Despite the tragic ending she had come to face, she did not suffer in the least, in fact the shot to her head was so quick and painless it was as if she had fallen into an instant sleep. She could not find it within herself to leave behind the world she had grown to love to watch over though, the diseases and changes of her human body was left behind to show her original form that none could truly see.

The man she had come to watch over carefully was Taro, it did seem that with her death, he was trying to move on. So far he had been doing well but..something about today felt different, the air was thicker, as if death was just around the corner.

Watching carefully as he drove down the highway, she finally noticed what was going on, a high speed chase with five cop cars was speedily making its way toward the sleepy Taro. He barely had time to pull out of the way before he was rammed into and shoved half way over the railing. With a sudden rush did she make her way to the front of the car, could she dare intervene with the circle of life? Looking at Taro, who had become unconscious with the hit to the steering wheel, her determination grew.

She'd save at least one person, even in death!

Grasping the front of the car, the force of emotions she could now freely control made her nearly solid, a groan echoed in the plain she rested in as she pulled with all her might. Realizing that she'd need more strength, Crystal looked at Taro who had just awoken, looking as if he'd become suddenly startled with the translucent Crystal pulling his car up far enough for the back tires to rest.

"_Back it up, idiot!_"

Seems like he heard her, as he quickly reversed the car so that all four tires rested on the street, panting, she became transparent once again with a chuckle and soft grin.

Seems that even in death, Crystal would remain a guardian Angel.


	4. Sing To Me

p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dadada;"smallWhy in the hell Yoki thought it would be a good idea to drag everyone out on a Karaoke Night was beyond her, though with some amount of convincing did she finally cave in; of course only if L was dragged along with them, to which Yoki did plenty of bargaining and begging to have him come along as well. Crystal had set herself up in disguise, always one for caution, which none of the others seemed bothered with. Wearing a brown wig and contacts, she dressed in a white dress with black lace trimming, striped black and white leggings with black boots covering her legs and feet. Pulling the wig into a ponytail and placing on a bit of make up, Yoki had nearly squealed in absolute delight upon seeing her, a demand to borrow the dress at a later date was given as well./small/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dadada;"smallThe arrived about thirty minutes later, all piling out of the car and heading inside, Crystal wore a look of boredom while they were being seated. An order of water with lemon from her and appetizer for the rest of the night by the rest of the team, L getting his favored sweets, and they started the night off. Yoki started off first, getting Matsuda and the other Police members to go along with it. L, Light and herself all sat together in the corner watching everyone else; well, at least until Yoki shoved the mic into Crystal's hands. With a small and soft glare, she grumbled softly, "I can't sing."/small/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dadada;"small"Yeah, neither can the rest of us, give it your best shot. Come on, just one try?~" The puppy dog look was answered with an eye roll and sigh, even if she did continue to deny, the night would not only be ruined for Yoki but the team would likely get annoyed. So she stood and went to the machine, checking through the songs for any she might've known. Seems like most of them were pop songs, but she did eventually find one she knew most of the lyrics to./small/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dadada;"smallOh the irony of it all, she just had to, selecting the song, she shook her head and placed a hand on her hip while bringing the mic to her lips./small/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dadada;"small"em style="color: #8792ab;"You made a mistake/embr /em style="color: #8792ab;"On the day that you met me and lost your way/embr /em style="color: #8792ab;"You saw all the signs/embr /em style="color: #8792ab;"But you let it go/embr /em style="color: #8792ab;"You closed your eyes/embr /em style="color: #8792ab;"I should've told you to leave/embr /em style="color: #8792ab;"Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me/embr /em style="color: #8792ab;"But you're hard to resist/embr /em style="color: #8792ab;"When you're on your knees begging me/em/small/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dadada;"em style="color: #8792ab;"smallI tear you downbr /I make you bleed eternallybr /Can't help myselfbr /From hurting you and it's hurting mebr /I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easybr /Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel/small/em/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dadada;"em style="color: #8792ab;"smallI hate being that wallbr /That you hit when you feel like you gave it allbr /I keep taking the blamebr /When we both know that I'll never change/small/em/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dadada;"em style="color: #8792ab;"smallI wasn't always this waybr /I used to be the one with the halobr /But that disappeared when I had my first taste and fell from gracebr /It left me in this placebr /Now I'm starting to think maybe you like it/small/em/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; font-size: 10px; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify; background-color: #dadada;"smallem style="color: #8792ab;"I'm not an angel/em."br /br /After the song ended, she placed the mic in the stunned hands of Yoki, going back to her seat with yet again a bored look. When Yoki finally snapped out of it, she gave a playful glare to the woman in question. "span style="color: #c76e8f;"Yeah right, 'I don't sing', you're a horrible liar after that performance./span"/small/p 


	5. Lived Long Enough To Become The Villian

It had become an addiction, one she should've never started in the first place. Nothing like Crystal's addiction to that 'cure', this one wasn't harming her in any way, oh no, it was killing others.

Yes, she had started writing in the Death Scroll, fervently in fact, to the point that she was sure Crystal had noticed. Where did it all start? With a single name, his face burned into her mind to where he haunted her nightmares and made them worse. "Kira", she knew who it really was, Light Yagami; he was the first to go..

But then..she realized the high it gave her, knowing she had avenged her best friends' death. It sent a thrill down her spine knowing that she had done some amount of Justice. So why not continue it? She even made the eye deal with Medomai, half her life wasn't worth anything to her, because after she died, so did the legend of Kira. Crime would remain low, at least for several more years to decades, and peace would finally be known to the world for the first time since humans walked the Earth. What was her soul worth, for billions of others that would finally know freedom from the clutches of hands like hers?

"Yoki…what are you…what have you done?"

Turning violet onto her 'sister', a painful twist of her gut came forth when she saw the broken and hurt look in silver eyes. Refusing the remove the pen tip from the scroll, a simple glance up provided the name she needed in order to protect herself from any further harm. A glance down showing that Crystal had know for far longer than she could believe, yet wouldn't solidify the fact without seeing it with her own eyes.

"I'm cleansing the world..Mayumi Fujiwara."

So that was her real name then..of course Crystal wouldn't understand, but it was to late, her name was already written down. It would be painless, if there was any justification, as the gun raised to her head and Crystal screamed about betrayal…it was nothing but noise as she watched Crystal realize what had happened. The heart attack went smoothly, Crystal crumbling to the floor in a heap. Yoki merely watched on, tears brimming her eyes as she dropped the pen, gripping her head with both hands as she curled downward with her head between her knees; a low and loud scream echoed in her ears.

She had just killed the equivalent of a sister and best friend, but she had to keep going on..no one could stop her…

The screaming stopped abruptly, muscles twitching as her throat felt dry and scratched, as if a demon itself had clawed its long nails down her esophagus. It felt as if..a piece of her own sanity had snapped away, the relief from the grief was very nice. Mirthful noises escaped, then giggles that lead to full blown laughter. She leaned back into her chair with her hands in her lap, laughing up at the ceiling, as if she were truly happy no one stood in her way any longer.

Guess in a way, Light Yagami was right..

Kira can move from person to person.


	6. You Put Me Under A Spell

Staring at her computer screen, Crystal hadn't moved an inch for the past three hours and could feel a cramp beginning to form in her calves from her sitting position, so when Yoki walked in with a concerned look on her face it came to a relief because she could finally move. Extending her legs, a small wince was given, glancing back to see the look of contemplation on Yoki's face.

"Is something the matter, Yoki-chan?"

Yoki perked up, as if finally noticing someone else in the room with her, a single blink of purple hues and she gave a small smile. "Ahn, not really, I just can't find L-sama anywhere.." So he went missing again? Probably to nap, if she were to really think on it, but she needed to move so.. "Watch the monitors, I'll go look for him." Standing, she made her way out the door and to the elevator. Crystal had an idea on where L had gone, and besides the point of Yoki misplacing him, she had some information on the case that'd likely be of use to them.

Stopping at a certain floor, she made her way down the hall until the scent of freshly cleaned skin hit her nose. Blinking, she opened that door to peer inside, what her sight caught caused her brain to momentarily come to a stop.

L stood in the middle of the room with a towel over his head, wearing his pants and from what she could tell, a pair of boxers. Feeling her face heat up, she cleared her throat and glanced away, catching L's attention. "Yoki's been looking for you, and I ahn..believe I have some information that could be beneficial to the case.." Her words were spoken slowly and carefully, half her thought process going to why her heart sped up so fast.

Guess the spell known as Love could affect anybody, ne?~


	7. Broken Glass Heart

Was it truly happening this soon?

A rain soaked Crystal sat calmly in her chair despite the chaos that surrounded her, several blankets wrapped firmly around her in order to starve off the chill of the shinigamis within the room. She could feel Medomai's presence not far but…Rem's had left a moment ago, not long after the explanation of Misa's sentence. Swallowing silently, silver eyes glanced to L, who seemed - despite him trying to hide it - slightly panicked by the development of Watari's 'passing'. Yoki was no better off, as she saw the old man as a grandfather, so it was to no surprise from the femme genius that the younger woman turned to run to Watari's rescue.

What did come as a surprise was when she noted of a sudden shift from the male genius sitting next to her. Subconsciously reacting long before a conscious thought could string together in a coherent sentence, she bounced out of the chair and managed to catch him before his head could crack against the ground. Cradling said head, silver could not be forced to stray away from the wide eye'd face of L Lawliet.

Was it..truly coming to this? After she had just found herself and her place within the world..was he going to leave her? Staring owlishly back at the man, tears began to brim her eyes, to much had happened to fast..even she was willing to admit that, so why did she feel so…sad?

"Don't..leave me…"

Her words were so soft that she was sure he hadn't heard, all the fights and all the bickering; from stealing his treats to having fulfilling and intelligent conversations, all the way to coming to blows with one another. They had suffered yet prospered in each others presence the past few months…yet unlike before, she wasn't leaving him behind.

"You can't leave me.."

What a childish statement, her eyes grew angry, why wasn't he looking at her? Even now he choose to ignore her presence, as if she didn't exist..why did that bother her so badly when she desired it in the first place?! These emotions were so fickle, like different colored flames they intermingled yet refused to fuse as one. Several hot tears landed on his face, making her realize that she was indeed crying, and his eyes were closing for the final time.

Panic was the first emotion she readily recognized, desperation coming next, "You can't leave me damn it, not when I just figured out who I am.." Her harsh whisper couldn't be heard by the rest of the team, the shock seemed to deafen her, the silence ringing in her ears. Chocking back a sob, Crystal pulled him up and hugged him tightly, curling around him as she silently allowed her tears to fall. Her final words were likely what caused her to begin sobbing, perhaps it was because she finally realized it, or perhaps it was because she was finally admitting it.

"I love you.."

"Please don't leave me alone."


	8. The Haunted

Crystal was an extremely rational person, to the point where it hurt people, so for her to actually do a double take when she could've _sworn_ she saw L was…odd for her. In fact, it was so odd she had begun to actually chastise herself for thinking that the currently five month deceased man was in her home. Perhaps it was the cure reversing the effects that Otaka had placed on her?

It was a possibility, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall under the spell of this drug again. Swallowing as she saw the reflection of the man she had come to study down to a fine point, she attempted to force herself to concentrate on the words in front of her.

What was the point? Even consciously she wanted to desperately look to see if he was really there..then she felt something so very cold trail down her back.

Spinning around to stare at the empty living room, she felt the familiar stab to her heart, of course no one was there. "Tck.." Wait..what was that?

'_Crystal_..'

Face draining of all color, she stood up and looked around again, more closely, had someone broken into her hide out? No, impossible. Not even Yoki knew where Crystal had fled to, perhaps this was some hallucination?

'_I'm sorry._'

..It..had to be.. closing her eyes and forcing herself to look away, she inhaled softly. "I know you are..now leave me to my work.." Didn't even sound like something L would do, even if he did break her..he wasn't one to show remorse for his actions..was he?


	9. Thoughts And Desires

Why was this so difficult to actually see? Why was she acting so irrational? There was no true reasoning behind it, and what excuse there was, was illogical and…human. She wasn't one to act like that, it went against everything she was taught, every fiber of her very being screamed out in protest as knees hit the ground in front of her. Dyed blonde hair cascaded across her face as she stared at the bold L carved into the tombstone before her.

Why did she hurt so badly? Why was her heart seizing up as if it would tear itself apart by the very atoms so she could be left to suffer at it's destructive wake? Shivering, silver looked down to her palms to note of the salty water that had begun to collect from the tears of her eyes. When did this all start, when had she fallen into the very thing she feared the most?

She loved him, and he was gone now.

Thinking back on it, her desire for the anorexic man began at the Pastry Shoppe. That amusement she gained from him walking on top of tables and stools alike as if the floor was lava itself, he had plopped in front of her after she had initiated the challenge through a gaze alone. They had connected then, the string between them thinner than a wire used to catch fish; but it had been then the young Crystal had subconsciously grew an attraction to the one known solely as L.

Part of her desired to simply ignore the oncoming memories as her mind worked on how exactly she had gotten to this point, but she couldn't, the stronger desire to know why had won out. Thus, she suffered in her own anxiety and sorrow as each memory pressed forward.

The fights, oh the nearly constant fights between them, she realized now that she was testing him. Could he handle her at her worst? And actually thinking on it, Crystal realized he was returning the favor with each backlash he gave. Another rush of absolute devastation washed over her, had he loved her as long as she had loved him?

Closing cursed hues, wet palms clenched together as her head bowed, making it appear that she was simply praying at his headstone.

Each day that had passed, each second together was another she would do anything to get back, just to have his presence near was calming. Why though? Why in Amarterasu's name was he needed for her to be calm? Was it because of his scent? Did he trigger calming chemicals within her system? Gulping down a lump in her throat, it finally came to her.

His presence was calming because he emitted a sense of protection, something that she had begun to tire in doing. He offered the truth, a sense of Justice, and made sure that anything done wrong was made instantly right. He was her guide as soon as they started the case together, a teacher of sorts, and in a cliche sort of way, her knight. Did that mean she was defenseless now? No..No she wouldn't become that.

But when did she fall in love?

The sudden headache rushed forward, she was low on her intake of calories again. Her stomach churned at the thought of food, making her grimace before opening her eyes to spot the blonde hair that covered her face now. Then again did it hit her with the force of a freight train.

She fell in love when he actually tricked her into dying her hair.

The absolute rage that encompassed her entire being covered the feeling of absolute joy her subconscious emitted. She was…happy he had dyed her hair? No, that wasn't it…

She was happy he finally won, he had won out because there was literally nothing else she could do to get back at him without causing physical harm. While that wasn't out of her morals to do so, to constantly bring harm was taxing on her by then. So ultimately, he had won out her heart without her actually realizing it.

Biting back tears, the memory of his face came back to her mind's eye, that kiss on the roof in the rain; it brought her warmth that she hadn't felt since before Otaka. He had..kissed her in return, so he had to of cared for her at least a bit right? Another wave of agony, and she was forced to mentally envision him in her arms as he closed his eyes for the final time. She had yelled, begging him to come back before ultimately sobbing her eyes out, whispering to him that she loved him.

And he could never say it back, not ever.

She wouldn't be able to find someone like him, there wasn't going to be another chance for her to fall like she had with him. Why? Because she would not allow it.

The hold this dead man had on her heart was to strong, it had shattered her so he could have all the pieces that had cut her apart. Lifting her head once again from its dropped position, having cried till her eyes were red and puffy, she looked up to the sky to note that it was sunset. Looking down to his tombstone once again, she reached out without the intention to actually touch the tombstone.

"…I love you…I wish…I wish I would've said it sooner.." With a new set of hot tears in her eyes, she stood and turned, walking away for perhaps the last time. "But maybe..I can say it to you..if there is truly an afterlife."


	10. The Price To Save

p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"It was no wonder Octavius had told her to stay out of most of the fights he got into../p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"But to think that the Fallen Angel, Lucifer himself, would be standing before them with that creepy and eerie grin plastered on his beautiful face caused her to shiver as her skin crawled. She never felt so useless in her life as she watched both Hecate and Octavius fight to save her life, and all because she had been so ignorant in thinking that this man..no this creature was safe to be with when that daemon Akina attacked her./p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"She just didn't know../p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Watching as Akina, who looked far too gleeful in joining in, jump at Hecate; a small jump of adrenaline rushed her veins just hard enough to cause her to twitch as she held back trying to defend the older woman. This was all her fault, if only she were stronger..she could fight beside her family instead of hiding behind them as if they were shields. /p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""span style="color: #c76e8f;"This sounds familiar…/span"/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"..What in the Hell was em style="color: #8792ab;"that/em?/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Looking around wildly to try and find the source of the voice, she was instead met with complete darkness, morphing itself as if it were alive to consume her. She looked back to Hecate and Octavius to yell for help, but they were gone before her very eyes, pure terror washed over her as she felt the brush of something that she couldn't see. Was this darkness…all one creature?/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""W-What..?"/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"A soft chuckle rolled into her ear, tears brimmed her eyes as she felt what she could only describe as hands wrap around her throat, "span style="color: #c76e8f;"Don't worry yourself, young one, I'm merely here to offer you a deal../span" What sort of deal would a creature like this want?!/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""span style="color: #c76e8f;"I'll give you the power you crave, but you must sacrifice your humanity in turn, thus saving my grandson../span"/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Grandson? Who could that possibly be? How was she suppose to save someone she never met? Unless..could it be? Octavius' father is the first Shinigami to ever come into existence..in one piece, his creator is Death; the creator of Death…by Greek standards at least../p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""Nyx.."/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Another amused hum, and the hands removed themselves, a child formed in front of her from within the darkness, her grey skin appearing very corpse like as cold black eyes stared at her, much different from the warmth Lawliet radiated. Swallowing thickly, she took a step back and inhaled sharply. The Goddess of Night, standing before her looking as mirthful as Demitru normally did, could this really be reality?/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""span style="color: #c76e8f;"What will it be, Yoki Kai? Will you save my baby Octavius, by giving up your humanity? What is he worth to you?/span"/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"What he's worth…/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Outside of the bubble of darkness, Hecate had taken note to Yoki's disappearance and grew more vicious in her fighting, managing to slice Akina's torso clean in half as she was thrown back to the feet of Lucifer, the wrath in her gaze causing her eyes to glow with power. Octavius grasped his arm, panting lightly from exhaustion, when he too finally noticed his beloved missing. Ice filled his veins as he feared the worst, which stunned him long enough for a force to push him over the edge of the ravine heading into the Styx. Hearing Hecate shout his name, he reached his hand out as surprise took over./p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Hecate was about to jump after him when she was forced to clash weapons with the fully repaired Akina, terror rushing her mind and veins. That's when she felt a sudden burst of power explode behind her, a creature running past and jumping into the ravine after Octavius, eyes widening with disbelief, she was thrown back by Akina who turned to snarl in the direction the creature went./p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Was that…?/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Octavius couldn't believe his eyes either, Yoki had jumped in after him; but she looked so much different, she wore a dress of feathers, wings extended from her back to glide her toward him faster. She grabbed him from around the waist before shifting them both, turning her wings to beat downward, It stopped them from falling into the river so harshly that even she felt a little sick from the movement, though it quickly passed and allowed her to fly them both back up from the abyss and onto the ledge. A soft landing and she finally released him, sighing with relief before Octavius gripped her shoulders to stare at her, dumbfounded as to how this happened. "W..How..?"/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Looking up to him, then toward Hecate who now lied motionless on the ground, a look of sorrow entered her eyes before she grinned at him. In time, she would tell of all that happened, but for now, they had a problem to deal with. "Let's fight..together, okay?" She still sounded the same, her features didn't change much, it was just that nauseating amount of power that radiated off of her now…but how?/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Numbly, he opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by her index finger brushing against his lower lip. when he released her, the wings lowered and vanished. Turning to Akina, finding that Lucifer had left to return back to his home, Octavius and Yoki prepared for battle, a smile of pure evil spreading across Akina's lips as she noticed the violet turning the color of blood./p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Several hours later, Akina had fled with more wounds than she'd care to admit, Yoki and Octavius nursing their own when Hecate finally got back to her feet with a groan. It was now that Octavius spoke up, "What happened to you?" Yoki looked toward him, then past him when she released Nyx was revealing herself. Swallowing softly, she nodded toward the Goddess, Octavius turning to see her for the first time./p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""span style="color: #c76e8f;"I happened to her, darling grandson../span"/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;"Yoki could see him turning white, a soft smile forming when she realized the same was happening for Hecate. Seems the older woman knew exactly who that was, though probably not what happened to her. "But..how?" Now Yoki started to explain./p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""I took her offer in order to save you." He snapped his attention to her finally, slowly coming to realize what had happened at last, a feeling of cold horror rushing his body. "..What offer?" Now Nyx spoke up, "span style="color: #c76e8f;"I offered her power for two prices, her humanity, and to save you./span" Hecate felt her mouth and throat go dry, Yoki gave up being human to gain power? It seemed so very trivial, so very…human, so unlike her!/p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""But why, Yoki?" Hecate's broken voice saddened the girl, but she wouldn't show it, instead transforming herself forcefully to appear as she did before, unable to meet Octavius' eyes./p  
p style="color: #838383; font-family: 'lucida sans'; letter-spacing: 1px; text-align: justify;""My humanity is a span style="color: #c76e8f;"small/span price to pay for the life you all have given me, Octavius is worth span style="color: #c76e8f;"so much more/span to me..span style="text-decoration: line-through;"I just never realized it until now/span..I love him too much to not stand by his side, I will be his shield like he is mine..and no one will stop me from that, em style="color: #8792ab;"not even you..Octavius./em"/p 


	11. Startled Awakenings

It was quite early in the morning for her to be awaken, though she luckily had a deep slumber that allowed her to be wide awake at nearly three a.m. Blinking away any other thoughts for sleep, Yoki got out of bed and got prepared for the rest of the day, thinking that she would possibly get sleepy around five in the afternoon by this rate. After showering, dressing, and putting on a bit of makeup; she made her way downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast. It seems that L had the same idea as he headed up from the basement, having not gone to bed as of yet.

Pouring herself some cereal, the genius had thought that she had heard him, so as he drew closer to peer over her shoulder at what she was doing, his voice sounded softly. "Would you mind maki-"

Her loud screech caused his ears to ring for but a moment, the milk and cereal thrown up as she nearly jumped on top of the counter in order to flee from the source of her scare. The bowl tipped, then dropped on top of his head, a frown resting on his face as milk and cereal clung to his shirt. A sigh was given, "Must you be so fearful?" When Yoki finally realized who had scared her, she panted with a snarl, "Do you have to scare me like that?!"

And that's how Yoki ended up doing laps around the parking lot until her feet hurt.


	12. Don't Fear The Reaper

p style="color: #737373; font-family: consolas; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px; text-align: justify;"smallTrue, it was a shot in the dark, even she knew that much but still..everything was worth at least one shot, right? How long had it been now, six years? A small exhale was given as she made her way down into the basement, several books tucked under her arm. She had studied it carefully, Crystal having not known a single ounce of what was going through the girls' head./small/p  
p style="color: #737373; font-family: consolas; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px; text-align: justify;"smallbr /Perhaps even if she knew, it wouldn't of mattered to her logical brain, Crystal had a hard time believing that in the beginning, the Kira Case was Supernatural. Who could blame her though? Thinking about it though, Yoki kind of hoped that Crystal had opened her mind a bit more after the reveal of shinigami. One said shinigami who had attached itself to her, Medomai, seemed content to follow behind her silently. This was normal, as the creature had taken a liking to spectating and /br /Shutting the door to the basement, she locked it as well just to insure none would see what she was about to do. There was enough down here to convict her as a criminal for the rest of her life, it would only be a single mistake that sent her there. These plans wouldn't be trifled with, not even by Crystal. Continuing down the steps to reveal a large empty room, several candles decorated certain areas, including a table with several strung out papers that also seemed to tack against the walls. In the middle of said room is where Yoki felt her eyes scan to, a coffin lifted up by a table. It had been cleaned off since she had it removed from the grave, somehow it was much easier than expected to get the coffin out, though transferring it to her basement was quite difficult. Managing to do that much, and pretty much legally, she felt a lot more at ease than what was probably /br /Stepping up to her papers on the table, the books were set down as she flipped through a few a them to a set page. Scanning the words, she finally took note to the man in the corner asleep, she hadn't actually invited him to do this; he was more than willing to do so, adamant about it in fact to the point that Yoki considered sending him to a mental institution. …Considered it. She needed him though, if this was to go smoothly, she needed another soul in the room. br /br /Picking up a crowbar that leaned against the side of the table, the younger girl got to work on opening the coffin, it took about a good hour or so but she managed to break through the seal that held it closed. Flipping open the lid, she felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight of the corpse. He looked almost exactly the same, the mummification effect was beginning to take hold, but she knew it wasn't to late, it'd just take time. Swallowing thickly, Yoki made her way to the closet of the basement where several medication equipment she had managed to snag sat. Setting everything up seemed to awaken the homeless man, as he had begun to watch her work on hooking this dead man's corpse up to several machines. br /br /Once everything was ready, she flipped the machines on and ignored the flat line on both brain and heart scans, she looked to the homeless man at last with empty eyes, "If you plan on killing yourself, I'd go ahead and prepare yourself." He nodded and stood up, pulling out a knife from his pocket as he prepared himself per her instructions. Why was she allowing this? Well, to bring back a life, one much be sacrificed. The circle was vicious and one that she respected, no matter the circumstances. There had been brief moments where Yoki wondered if Medomai had brain washed this man as a source of entertainment but..that didn't matter /br /She rubbed her hands together before out stretching them, eyes closed as she began chanting silently in Latin. Being a large believer in magic, she knew the micro feeling of the air shifting when it was activated, the sound of the mans' grunt of pain as he collapsed to the floor in a heap proving he had done what he desired. A shiver raced down her skin as she felt his soul linger out of his body, another reasoning behind why she was glad Medomai was here, reapers wouldn't likely draw close now. Opening hollow eyes, the soul was trapped within a sphere for now, the power of her words forming said /br /Bringing her hands together, she clasped her hands to fists then extended them once more, extinguishing the soul into the other realm. Concentrating on where the soul vanished, a surge of emotion from Yoki allowed the realm of nothingness to rip open and spit out the soul she desired. Closing her eyes once more, she concentrated on guiding the soul back into the corpse. With much difficulty did she finally manage, sweat lingering on her brow as she collapsed to her knees in a moment of exhaustion. br /br /When she finally realized what was accomplished, her anxiety forced her to jump to her feet and begin working on the medical equipment, several buttons pressed harshly before she snagged the defibrillator and pressed it to his chest, his shirt and jacket ripped open of course. "Clear.." One shot, nothing. "Clear.." Another, come on L! "Damn it, don't you fucking give up on me." Another, his chest jumped up, a moment of a heart beat then nothing. "Lawliet, wake up!" The final shot was given at a higher electrical current, awakening his heart at last. She quickly went to work on his cranium, attaching several wires to him along with an IV for both blood and saline. Carefully watching as the brain scans remained flat line, a glance was given to the man. "I know you're not an idiot, so wake up..come on.." Would she have to shoot an electrical current into his brain? br /br /Deciding against it in fear of hurting him more than he'd be in from what she'd done alone, Yoki trailed over to her chair where she'd keep a very careful eye on the machines, she'd sit there all night before finally leaving to get something to eat and drink. For the next several months she kept a very careful eye on him, making sure to feed a tube down his throat for substance, even a catheter just to make sure. She eventually got him out of the coffin and onto a bed, where she would sit by with silent /br /Six months later, Yoki came in to the room with a sorrowful look on her face, only to look up and notice that she was being stared at by a pair of wide owlish eyes. "….Good morning." Tears brimmed her eyes, she had done it. "Do you want some coffee?"/small/p 


	13. I Won't Forget You

Why did this hurt so much? She wasn't suppose to get this attached yet here she sat motionless, head bowed to the grave marker with the etched L symbolized on it. It had been three weeks since he died, and this was the first time she felt safe coming here. Swallowing thickly, violet eyes refused to move up from the mound of dirt that was beginning to turn into mud from the fresh downpour of rain.

"…"

How could she ever apologize for this? They were so close..so close..yet it wasn't enough..

She knew who it was but without sufficient proof it was useless to convict Light Yagami, like throwing stones into the darkness, she could feel the weight of everything finally settling in. sure she had cried a hefty amount of tears before hand when Watari managed to wake up from what seemed like a coma but…

"I'm so sorry…" Was that even her own voice? It sounded so harsh, as if a demon was trying to claw its way out of her throat, hot tears streaked down her face, a stuffed sniffle proving she was going to catch a cold if she stayed out here much longer..yet…

She felt numb.

"I'm so sorry, oniichan…if only…I was quicker..if only we didn't let the others join in..maybe then..but…" She could feel the tears coming in heavier, a sob rising in her throat, perhaps a true sign of weakness in front of him for the first time but still. She couldn't allow herself to been seen like this by the others, Crystal was destroyed, she needed someone strong as stone. "I promise..I will make him pay for this." The sob was released, wrath lying just under the sorrow, looking forward, a determination he'd likely be proud to see rested in her eyes. "I'll make you proud, oniichan. I will find a way to defeat Kira, even if it kills me too."


	14. Nightmare

There wasn't a single blessed idea what in the Hell was going on, all she knew was that one moment she was in her home and the next she was fleeing from the sight of a bloody Beyond. Slamming the door to her bathroom, she fumbled with the lock before finally shutting it. Grasping the sink with a heavy pant, goosebumps rose on her skin as she heard the heavy footsteps stop outside the door, the jiggle of the handle nothing compared to the displaced demonic voice.

"Yoki-chan…open the door…"

Swallowing thickly, she turned to look in the mirror, only to grow confused when her image didn't fully reveal itself. That was..odd. Looking down to her hand, she turned it over several times before realizing what was going on. It was a nightmare..but why was she scared of Beyond in the first place? Sure he was bloody but..it was still Bey-kun.

"Yoookiiii.."

This was her friend, even if he did hurt her, she'd snap him out of it! Narrowing her eyes as she turned to the door, she unlocked and flung it open to not only startle him but give her enough time to wrap her arms around his waist and hug him tightly. Closing her eyes, she smiled softly, her grip not loosening in the slightest.

"I'm sorry Bey-kun, I won't leave you alone again. I love you Bey-kun."

With a start did she sit up from her bed, panting and slightly sweaty, blinking several times with a shake of her head, she noted of the sleeping body next to her with a blink and small grin. With a sigh, she was about to crawl out of bed when she was suddenly grasped from the waist with a squeak, a soft giggle escaping not long after as she was forced back under the covers. "Bey-kun, I have to get to work.."

"No you don't.." She could see the grin on his face, his breath tickling her cheek, "Yes, I do, come on now lemme go." A kiss was planted on said cheek, but he didn't let go. "Not anytime soon."

For a moment, she wondered why she had the nightmare in the first place, but it faded away as if it never happened after a few sweet kisses were given between the two.


End file.
